Kiss it Better
by Nakimochiku
Summary: She wished that there was something she could do for him. Hichi x Ichi, oneshot, slight rape, enjoy.


Kiss it Better

Had it not been for the tears streaming down Ichigo's face in rivers, dripping down over his chin and along the smooth column of his throat, she would have thought he liked it.

She refused to think he liked it.

Rukia peeked out through a small gap between the closet door and the frame, watching Ichigo's hollow slowly lick up the tears with a devious blue tongue, cooing strange things at him in hushed seductive whispers. Ichigo let out a quiet sob, a sound that nearly made Rukia gasp. She'd never heard him sound so...different, so vulnerable.

She considered bursting out of the closet to scare the hollow away, but that would only cause Ichigo to sink deeper into depression. Because then she would _know_. And his shame wouldn't allow him to look at any body, or speak. He'd be so ashamed of himself he would probably disappear for months, like he had before when they found out about his hollow.

So she held her tongue, listening to Ichigo's soft whimpers as he begged the hollow to stop, fingers fisted in the white shihakusho. The hollow giggled softly in his host's ear, nuzzling his neck.

"King, tell me you like it." suddenly, she caught the hollow's gaze. Rukia wondered why he knew she was awake and held it steadily, even though the black and yellow gaze was unnerving. She hoped that he wouldn't say anything to alert Ichigo to her consciousness, or else... pale hands wandered down, gaze still matched with Rukia's. Ichigo said nothing releasing tiny whimpers.

As the hollow gripped Ichigo's erection tightly, Rukia realized something. This hollow was a force to be reckoned with. She allowed him to win their staring contest. He smirked at her, his grip loosening to stroke languidly along Ichigo's clothed length. The red head threw his head back and moaned, arching into the touch, the sound of his voice setting fire to Rukia's blood. She was half infuriated at the hollow's blatant display of ownership, and half turned on.

"King." the hollow whispered, slipping off Ichigo's clothes. The teen took long breaths to steady himself, fresh tears slipping over his cheeks. "Tell me you like it. Tell me you feel good." the hollow caught her gaze once more, and she could feel him laughing at her. Ichigo whimpered and shook his head, moaning softly as the hollow's teeth dug into the soft flesh of his neck. "Say it."

"I-I like wh-what you're doing." the red head stammered through heavy pants, thrusting into the hollow's pale hand. The hollow giggled, his gaze silently challenging the shinigami in the closet. Ichigo's tears stained his face, seemingly meaningless. Rukia realized that's what the hollow was trying to say as he gazed at her, kissing Ichigo's neck, up to his jaw, nipping his ear. Fingers tangle in orange hair, yanking the teen's head back and pushing off black boxers.

Ichigo liked this, so any actions he did otherwise were meaningless. Ichigo was meaningless. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he liked this, the fact that he wanted more of the hollow's cool touch, and their bodies pressing together.

Rukia growled softly to herself at the implications.

Ichigo lay deliciously naked in the moonlight, each little love bit and bruise the hollow had ever given to him displayed before her in disgusting beauty. He spread his legs obediently as the hollow nudged his thighs apart, letting the albino monster press a passionate kiss to his lips. He was still crying. He liked it, but he felt guilty. Rukia could see that. But she hated what Ichigo was doing.

She wanted to know what she could do for him. Even if she couldn't admit to him about what she'd seen, she wanted to change something about this situation. The hollow probably wouldn't let her, but she'd fix him.

Rukia didn't allow herself to close her eyes or look away as the hollow ruthlessly thrust inside of her friend, didn't allow herself to cover her eyes against his scream. She heard him gasp out the hollow's presumed name, saw his fingers dig into pale shoulders, watched as he forced himself back onto the cock impaling him, groaning deeply and gasping out demands.

"F-faster." he grunted, his amber eyes clouded. She didn't want to look any more. And even as Ichigo enjoyed himself, pushing his hips up to drive the hollow deeper, he was crying. Tears soaked his pillow, and mingled with his blood and sweat. Every time he moaned another tear was shed.

Rukia supposed that even though she couldn't say anything, she could at least be there to wipe his tears and kiss his sores better afterwards.

The hollow turned to her again as Ichigo drifted to sleep, stomach covered in his own cum and face stained with his saltine tears. He didn't say anything, but smirked and pressed a finger to his mouth, as though to say "This is our little secret."

"**Shhhh."**

OWARI

_mmm? Dunno. I'm strained for inspiration so requests would be nice about now._


End file.
